June 24, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The June 24, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 24, 2013 at North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. Episode summary Kaitlyn vs Aksana Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially when the scorner happened to be said woman’s former best friend. Exhibit A of this is Kaitlyn, who has unleashed a flurry of ruthless aggression following AJ Lee’s psychological and physical conquest of the former Divas Champion at WWE Payback. The “Hybrid Diva’s” punching bag of choice in Charleston was Aksana, who received a match with the former champion after a scuffle on SmackDown. Despite AJ’s attempts to distract Kaitlyn by mocking her in a blonde wig and muscle suit, the “Hybrid Diva” earned the win with a spear to Aksana’s gut. Still, it didn’t stop the new champion from rubbing salt in the wound by recruiting Big E Langston to re-enact the Catfishing from a couple of weeks ago. If not for Layla’s timely restraint of Kaitlyn in the ring, Raw might have seen its second all-out brawl in the first half-hour. The Great Khali vs Ryback Ryback rules again, but it wasn’t exactly easy going when the “Human Wrecking Ball” faced off against The Great Khali in his first match since falling to John Cena at WWE Payback. The Punjabi Titan was relentless in his offense on the mighty Ryback, powering his opponent into a corner and raining chops upon the “Human Wrecking Ball’s” head. Ryback found himself similarly besieged when he attempted to move to the center of the ring. But the big man found his opening when Khali set up for the Punjabi Plunge, kicking the giant’s knees out and hauling him up for Shell Shocked (!), taking an extra lap with Khali around the ring to demonstrate his strength and snarling “I’m still hungry” after scoring the pin. If nothing else, that certainly bodes ill for his next opponent, though it's unlikely that particular Superstar is averse to the challenge. Tons of Funk vs. The Usos vs. Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal They said they wanted a piece of The Shield, and that's what Jimmy & Jey Uso are going to get after securing their spot as the No. 1 contenders to Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns’ Tag Team Championships. With Tons of Funk and 3MB standing in their way, Rikishi’s twin sons unleashed their trademark, high-octane offense in a coordinated strike to earn their way to the No. 1 contenders’ spots. Taking advantage of a Brodus splash to 3MB off the apron, The Usos focused their attention on Tensai, dropping the big man with a Samoan Drop-Superfly Splash combo for a decidedly sweet victory … one that even the menacing presence of Rollins & Reigns couldn’t dispel for the workhorse tandem. Results * Singles Match: Kaitlyn (with Layla) defeated Aksana * Singles Match: Ryback defeated The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) * #1 Contendership Triple Threat Tag Team Match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) & Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Kaitlyn Category:Layla Category:Aksana Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:WWE television episodes